


Snape and dandelions

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dandelions, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: The tale of Severus Snape's misfortune with dandelions.





	Snape and dandelions

Dandelions. Every time.

The night my Mother walked out on my Father, I had been drawing with a dandelion crayon, in the corner of the room.

The night when Lily rejected me and went with James to the ball. There had been a Dandelion in my pocket.

The day I called Lily a mud-blood, dandelions had decorated our lunch tables.

The decision to join Voldemort, was made in the North Tower, during a boring Divination lesson, when we had been drinking Dandelion Juice, to "Induce hallucinations in which we shall predict the future". All that did was give me a sore head.

When I told Voldemort of the prophecy, I had used dandelion roots in a potion earlier that day.

When he killed Lily, I had given her a bouquet for Harry's birthday the day before. It included - yet again, dandelions.

Every time something majorly bad happened to my life it involved Dandelions.

Which is why, I can't use dandelions this year, with Lily's son in this class. I swore to protect him when Lily died, and I will do anything to ensure that he's safe.

"Albus, you know about dandelions and me. The boy will be killed by the end of the year if you make him use dandelions in my class." I argued with Albus. We had been arguing for a good ten minutes about Harry's safety.

"He'll be fine. Trust me". His tone was final and I gave up. Let him realize that he made a mistake when Harry dies this year.

He was not fine and Quirrel/Voldemort almost killed him. I again tried to persuade him. He changed the topic.

"Have a jellybean," He said, offering me one.

I bit into it. Dandelion.

The bathroom containing the chamber of secrets was below my ingredient growing room. One of my Idiot students that I had allowed in there had planted dandelions. Once again, his harm was my fault.

The year after that Lupin had requested I make the flavour better by adding dandelions to the Wolfsbane. That nearly ended in both Harry's, mine and the insufferable know it all's death. I don't count that selfish pure-blood as a friend of Harry's. He only hangs around Harry for his fame and possessions.

The Goblet of Fire had been enchanted with- you guessed it- dandelions by one of my ancestors.

The hippogriffs had been eating dandelions. The seeds had been thrown out by me, after the werewolf fiasco. I admit, the entire episode at the ministry was my fault. I had informed The Dark Lord about the prophecy, which lead to Lily's sad death, and to these events.

My old potions book's notes were written in dandelion juice, because it lasts longer and doesn't smear.

The night I agreed to kill Dumbledore, he had been using dandelion scented candles. Whether this was on purpose or not, I don't know.

Each year Albus and I would argue about it, and every year the threat levels would increase. Then, one day, Dumbledore touched a cursed ring, The Dark Lords Horcrux and once again, I was forced to use dandelions, to brew the potion of Life-Extending.

Of course. Albus ended up dying, which would have been stopped if he had listened to me when Harry was in first year.

I swear, from now on, no more dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter franchise 
> 
> This story is also on fanfiction.net under the name NaginiTheHorcrux


End file.
